


You Are The Heart Of This Family:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [12]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Gratefulness/Gratitude, Happy Ending, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Major Character Injury, Mild Sexual Content, Organ Transplantation, Post-Episode: s06e25 O Ke Ali'i Wale No Ka'u Makemake (My Desire is Only for the Chief), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Recovery, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Team, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:34:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18317219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono is trying to be strong, while Steve & Danny are going through surgery, What happens when she pours her heart to Steve?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*





	You Are The Heart Of This Family:

*Summary: Kono is trying to be strong, while Steve & Danny are going through surgery, What happens when she pours her heart to Steve?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was trying to be brave, She had her lover, & good friend having surgery, It was too much, but she is trying to remain strong as ever. She went to the chapel, so she can pray, & be alone for awhile. Then, It happened, She lets out her emotions, while she was in there.

 

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was calming himself down, as he was being prepped for surgery. He was glad that that he was doing this, He couldn’t imagine life without his best friend in it, He owes a lot to him after 6 years. The Blond is hoping that the former seal is doing okay, as he was being prepped too.

 

The Hawaiian Beauty came back after having some time to herself, & she was feeling a little bit better. Chin said, “Cuz, How we go, & rest up ?”, She shook her head, “no”, & said, “I have to be here, I have to make sure that they are okay, I want to see for myself”. He understood, & nodded in response.

 

Captain Lou Grover was glad that the two men were not gonna be alone, The Big Man hugged her close to him, “You calm us if you need us, You hear me ?”, She nodded, smiled, & thanked him, & her cousin. They left her “go”bag, & some treats to tied her over, til she gets dinner, & relaxes for the night.

 

After awhile, when a nurse told them that Steve, & Danny will be okay. The Same Nurse came out to tell her that the Five-O Commander is awake, & wants to see her, The Ex-Surfing Pro was up immediately, & went with her, cause she wanted to see the former seal too. She was worried, & now she can relax.

 

She smiled, when she found Steve was awake, alert, & looking much better than he did at the crime scene. “Hey”, He rasped, She broke down right then, & there. “Oh, God, I don’t know what I would’ve done, If I lost you, I love you so much”, She said, as she gently puts her head down on his chest.

 

He slowly put a hand on her head, & said, “I love you too”, He said, as she looks at him. They shared a sweet kiss, & he asked her, “Can you please check on Danno ?, I don’t want him to be alone”, “Copy that”, She went to do what was asked of her.

 

She went to the room that the loudmouth detective was kept in. Kono leaned down, & kissed him on the cheek. He woke up, saw her, & smiled at her, “Hi, Doll”, Danny said, as he relaxed her. “Thank you for all that you did”, She said, as she sat down next to his bedside.

 

“He has done a lot for me, Call it making it even, Plus, He means so much to the kids, & me”, The Blond said emotionally. Kono understood, cause he means a lot to her too. “You are the heart of this family”, she whispered, With that, He fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
